Gast Carcolh (Universe 7)
Gast Carcolh is an original character created from Dragonball Multiverse. His universe is designated Universe 7, and in this reality, Gast was a Super Namekian born shortly after Frieza first began his search for the Dragonballs on Namek by slaughtering entire villages of people. By now, he is the last of his people. Overview Appearance Gast has Namekian characteristics that initially bore a resemblance to Lord Slug (possibly due to Gast's nature as a Super Namek, and creator disapproval of the Lord Slug film), and he wears a cut-down brown vest, cerulean belt, white pants, yellow shoes, and a flowing mauve cape that doubles as a scarf. Compared to all of the other tournament competitors, Gast is very tall; he would be about as tall as Frieza's second form. Personality Gast is rarely seen speaking and actually rests through most of the battles in the tournament. In the past, Gast struck down many enemy soldiers in vengeance for his own people being killed mercilessly. His mind originally contained the personalities of Guru and Nail, where he regarded other Nameks at that time as "his children", a stark contrast from Nail, being a warrior, both incapable of reproducing and lacking that same bond Guru shares with them. As his personality grew to include more people, he is eventually seen, years later, to be a much calmer being with a very detached, merciless facet to his character. It is likely he is experiencing remorse over being the last of his kind, making him driven towards getting his wish at the end of the Vargas's tournament. Abilities For those so inclined, the original version of Gast Carcolh was 42,000. Interestingly, when he fused with Guru, his power grew to challenge the second form of Frieza, after effortlessly damaging Frieza in his first form. An unknown number of fusions later resulted in Gast becoming powerful enough to destroy Frieza's True Form with trivial effort, and compared to their previous battle, without Frieza landing a scratch on him. Gast also belittled Frieza's henchmen Zarbon and Dodoria by killing them with individual attacks, and went on to battle creatures described as a "lizard monster" and a "pink demon". Apart from immense physical power and mastery of Ki energy, Gast is seen using: *Mystic Attack, stretching his arm to grab Frieza (in his 3rd form no less) and slam him into the side of a mountain, showing Gast's immense strength. *(An) Eye Laser, used to pinpoint an attack through his opponent's weak spot, but Gast demonstrated this attack using only one of his eyes. *Gast developed the ability to read emotions and thoughts , an ability likely gained from fusing with Guru. *His own brand of Telekinesis, used to paralyze Frieza (in his 4th form). Biography The Last Namek In his universe, Gast sensed and immediately located Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin when they arrived on Namek to search for the Dragonballs and perceived them to be a threat. When he learned their intentions, he sadly told them that the Dragonballs were no more following events that had taken place only days earlier: Gast was originally the guardian of Guru, Nail, and his life went on the same as his U18 counterpart. However, his existence was altered the moment that Frieza invaded Namek. Days before the Z-Warriors or Vegeta would land on Namek (or perhaps in this universe, Bulma and the others would arrive later than they did in Universe 18), Guru consulted with Nail over the impending doom of the Namekian race, and Guru came to the decision that he would bond his lifeforce with Nail to increase their strength and stave off Namek's destruction. Nail was opposed to the idea of losing the Grand Elder, however, Guru assessed that he would not have long to live at his old age, and that by joining with Nail, he would both live longer and be able to help save their people. The fused Nail and Guru flew away and witnessed the devastation caused by Frieza's men. He arrived just in time to interfere as Frieza threatened a surviving Namekian. "Gast" attacked and killed Dodoria and several soldiers, and after landing an interrupting blow on Frieza, he was knocked away when Frieza transformed and retaliated, but as Frieza and his company departed in search of the other Dragonballs, Nail had already recovered thanks to the heightened regeneration powers gained from merging with Guru. Speaking with another Namekian elder, Nail spoke with the dialect of Guru and estimated that his strength alone would not fend off the invaders. The elder agreed, claiming that the Namekians would rather live on as one than be annihilated. A small time period passed and Nail would locate Frieza and his men searching around a lake by an abandoned Namekian village (it is highly possible that the Nameks here had already left and volunteered to fuse with Nail), and after informing them that Dragonballs are now depowered, he attacked and killed Zarbon and the rest of Frieza's company, then reduced Frieza to his knees, a large difference from their previous battle. Threatened, Frieza jumped to his next form, but this hardly changed their battle, and Nail shoved him into a nearby mountain. Frieza released his final form and finally landed a hit on Nail, who stopped and hovered just above the lake as Frieza prepared to destroy him along with the planet. Nail paralyzed Frieza with a meditative technique, and mocked him one final time before finishing him with a decisive energy attack. As Gast finishes retelling the story of his birth when elaborating on why the Dragonballs became defunct to an eagerly-listening audience of Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin; he sadly informs them that his biology is that of the warrior Namekians and that he is unable to create new Dragon Balls, and lost some Namekian abilities such as the ability to self-reproduce. Gohan admires "Nail" due to his similarity to Piccolo and offers to assist him if possible, but Gast kindly refuses stating that he has adopted the moniker of "Gast Carcolh" and that he plans to venture off into space to find a way to revive his lost race. To do so, he captures and orders the recently-arrived Vegeta and Cui, who had been watching the group, to pilot Frieza's abandoned spaceship for him. DBM Gast's first appearance in the webcomic is on page 32. Piccolo and Nail are discussing the surprising lack of Namekians in other universes when Nail points out Gast, standing solemnly in his own balcony. Gast does not speak, open his eyes, or make any other appearances until the lunch break where he finishes a bunch of drinks while sitting down. When Broly goes on a rampage, Gast unfazedly dissolves one of his energy missiles with one hand. He does become alert when the battle escalates, and when Vegito and Broly's energy struggle reaches a wide entropy, he shields his eyes from the explosion like countless others. Once Broly is launched away from the tournament by Vegito, Gast reflects on the strength of these opponents, "An infinite strength. But strength means nothing. I need my wish.". Gast has his first round battle against a Cell Junior and almost wins via disqualification because he was attacked before his opponent touched the ring, but Gast volunteers to let the match proceed, and he kills the Cell Junior by striking it through the brain and targeting its regenerative core, winning the match. During the second lunch break, Gast resumes drinking plenty of water while two Piccolos from alternate universes appear to be studying him. It is unknown if he has spoken to either of them, or for that matter, how Nail divulged the history of Gast Carcolh. Trivia *Gast's moniker was revealed on page 481. *Gast's name is apparently a French pun on the mythical beast from the French Folklore named "Lou Carcolh", a giant half slug half serpent monster. * Gast is ridiculously tall. He's possibly the tallest contestant yet. * It's unknown how many Nameks Gast actually fused with, as Frieza had already begun killing Nameks prior to his fight with Gast. Despite this, he fused with enough of them to become powerful enough to defeat Frieza on his own, and there were ultimately no other Nameks left according to Gast. * The origin behind Gast's choice of name is still unknown. It may have been a creative choice from the author, but why Gast would immediately choose this name is somewhat abrupt and undisclosed. Category:Namekians Category:Fused Beings Category:Universe 7